Under The Blue Full Moon
by lolly4eva
Summary: It was already night but the certain bestfriends were still at the beachside.LOLIVER!well,I would be saying this again but,Im bad at grammar and spelling so please be patient about it..


_**A/U's Notehey guys:))I'm back with my 3rd short story!!It's Loliver again:)and it really is short!btw,I'm working on my long story right now:)Once I finished it,I'll post it!!but still I don't know if it's LOLIVER or LOE.Speaking of Loe,I'm in my way writing one-shot story of this pairing too!!well,for now,just read this story:))hope u guys will like it!!**_

**Tittle;**_Under the Blue Full Moon_

-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-

"you know it's not true Oliver"

On Malibu's warm and silence night,there were two bestfriends laying on the sand their arms under their heads feeling the warm Malibu breeze.They are bestfriend since forever,it seems.It's hard to keep friendship in such long time for another specially when it's 'a guy and a girl' friendship but for these two,it wasn't hard at all.

"huh?"

Oliver,the guy asked still closing his eyes.Lilly,the other one whose a girl get up and sat next to Oliver's laying body.She stared at the full moon in front of them.

"the 'you never let me have anything' thing"

She said.Oliver opened his eyes and sat next to Lilly.Their shoulders touched and it brought shiver into Lilly's spine.Oh,did I mention she likes Oliver?Well,she does.Ever since they enter junior high.But he's too clueless to see it.

"and how is it not true?"

He asked while shrugging.

"be..because I am always letting you have this one thing.The most important thing of my life.You're just too clueless to notice it."

She quietly said not even looking at the boy.Lilly is always the noisy and the happy-go-lucky type of girl but she's serious right now.And it's giving Oliver the nervous.

"and what is that?"

Lilly sighed at his question and then she hugged her knees and burried her face on it and said something.But Oliver didn't hear it because it was too small.

"huh?"

He asked.Lilly lifted her head up and stared at the bright moon which is lightening their surroundings.And in Lilly's eyes,there were the reflection of the bright blue moon.

"My hearth"

She finally said but she didn't bother to look at Oliver.She didn't want to see the disgusting face of Oliver after he heard what she truelly feels about him.It will just bring her more pain.Oliver on the other hand were really realy shocked.

_Lilly loves me!?_

He asked his mind.Yes,he was shocked but he doesn't have the disgust face Lilly were fear of.Instead,he has the most gorgeous smile ever.Actually,he is in-love with Lilly too.The difference were,he's been in-love with her since the first they met.Long enough to make sure he's truely,madly,deeply in-love with her.But he's not only clueless,he's also a whimp so he didn't had the strengh to tell her what he feels.

Lilly's mind were blank and her hearth aches.3 minutes passed after she told Oliver she likes him but she didn't hear any responce even the "you're disgusting lilly" one.She wants him to tell her what he feels.Even it's the rejection.And before she knew it,she was crying.

_What did you do Lilly!You ruined your friendship.Now,he'll gonna hate you for ever._

She told her self.But then,she felt a warm ambrace wrapped her.

"you are letting me have everything then..."

He said then took the hug and look straighly in Lilly's blue eyes.

"because your hearth..is my everything"

He said then whiped Lilly's tears away through his thumb and he smiled.Before they knew it,they were leaning in and their lips touched.

"I love you Lilly"

Oliver said after the kiss,tears in his eyes too.

"I love you too Oliver"

She said and then they hugged.The hug that seems forever.

-LO-LO-LO-OL-OL-OL-OL-OL-

Meanwhile,at the Rico's,there were many kids enjoying their weekend night.

"oh,look!Isn't that sweet!?"

Sarah said while pointing the full moon.But she wasn't exactly pointing the moon.

"oh,how sweet!"

the other said.

"dude,if I could just do that to my girlfriend!"

The guy said looking the way Sarah were pointing.Over there was the shadow of the hugging couple under the blue full moon.

THE END

_**How was it guys!?like it?hate it?well,for me,i liked it..lol..anyways,thanks for dropping by!!**_


End file.
